Disposable absorbent articles typically include an absorbent core sandwiched between a fluid impervious backsheet and a fluid pervious topsheet. The absorbent core can be a single material or a composite of two or more materials. Exemplary composite cores are described in U.S. Ser. No. 61/652,388 and U.S. Ser. No. 61/652,408, which were co-filed on May 29, 2012. The exemplary composites include a polymeric foam layer and a second absorbent layer. The layers are sufficiently proximate each other such that fluid from the absorbent foam layer is readily transported to the second absorbent layer.